Thrice Defied
by Sarcasma
Summary: Rated to be safe! Sequel to One More Chance. From one year after Marauder's grad. perhaps to LJ death (not sure yet). My own version of events. PLEASE Read and Review
1. Waiting to Catch

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters… so don't sue me… please? You won't have much to get from me anyway…wait I have a new car… okay don't sue! Don't sue! DON'T SUE!

This takes place a year after Marauder and Lily graduate, and for those of you who haven't read One More Chance, things will make sense, but you might find you'll get everything if you read that one first. =)

Chapter 1- Wanting to Catch

Lily Evans curled up in a corner of the couch in the living room against one arm. In her hands was a book entitled Catcher in the Rye. Things had slowed down since the prior week when her older sister, Petunia, got married. Petunia and Vernon were now on their honeymoon in Italy.

Lily had spent the past year, since she had graduated from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, studying to become a Mediwitch with St. Mungo's, the wizarding community's hospital, but had a short two week break before the next classes started. On top of all this she was helping at home quite a bit and still trying to spend time with her boyfriend, James Potter.

"Lily," Josh Evans said while entering the kitchen.

"Yes Dad?" Lily shouted so he could hear, continuing to move her eyes from left to right across the page.

"I have a meeting tonight, but I'll be back before dinner. Did you want to eat out?"

"Sure…can James come?" Lily asked then bit her bottom lip and moved her eyes to look out of the corner waiting for his answer.

"Sure," he said confidently. The last month or so Josh had been touchy at times about Lily's relationship with James, but more because he felt the rest of his family slipping away than because he didn't like James. He actually found James quite agreeable to be around. Josh felt James had a good head on his shoulders and Josh couldn't wish for a better young man to help Lily; especially what had happened about a year and a half prior.

Violet, Lily's mother, had developed cancer, and by the time it was discovered it had been too late to treat it. Josh partly blamed himself. Violet had been having pains in her lower back for months before they knew what was wrong; Josh had told her to see a doctor, but she would just wave the idea away. It wasn't until she collapsed in pain two summers ago that he took her to the hospital, whether she agreed or not. Josh often wondered what would have happened if he had insisted she see a physician instead of handling the pain on her own.

It almost killed him when they discovered that Lily also had the disease. Josh endured months of watching his daughter and wife suffer, both in their own way, and both acting as though they didn't need help. _Lily's so much like her_, Josh thought, as he passed, seeing Lily reading in the living room. Violet probably would have been caught with a magazine instead of a controversial novel, but Lily was sitting just the same way, and in just the same place.

Josh walked up the stairs to find a tie. On his side of the closet, things were messy and disoriented, but Violet's side had stayed just as neat as the last day Violet had cleaned it. Josh tried to keep his side up after Violet died, but he was never as efficient at cleaning.

Lily did most of the upkeep in the house these days. It didn't take her nearly as long because she was learning to use her magic to do so. Lily usually made meals too, but they had found themselves slipping into a trend of eating out. At first it was to meet Vernon's relatives and because they were busy making plans, but now it had just become habit.

Josh took one last look in the mirror and made his way back down the stairs. "I'll be back in about two hours," he said opening the front door.

"All right," Lily said, her nose still in the book. She read twenty minutes before something interrupted her. It was Darcy, Lily's owl, who pecked playfully at her hair. "That's enough of that," she said. Darcy held out his foot with a thin roll of parchment attached. "He sent something already did he?"

_My wild flower,_

_I can't wait to pluck you from the field and make you mine… _

Most of what James sent were little charming anecdotes like this. Lily rolled her eyes, and tried to act annoyed when a pop came from the dining room. "Where's my Lily?" James asked.

"Go plant one! No one owns me," Lily said defiantly. James came into the living room a bouquet of Cala Lilies in one hand.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting," James grinned.

"How were your classes?" Lily asked, her legs still under her, but her book finally had come down. James had started with Auror training about six months after graduating. The program took two years, but he thought he might be able to cut it down a bit by taking an extra class every session. He had never been so tired, but he knew he couldn't show it to anyone.

"Good. Long, but good," James said.

"Good," Lily said, then pulled her book right in front of her face again. James went over and snatched it away, laying the flowers on the side table. "Hey!"

"Where's the love?"

"It was being given to the book," Lily said as if it should have been obvious.

"Me first," James said, sitting next to Lily and leaning over to kiss her. Lily played the game, as she usually did, and at the same time reached for the book until it was in her grasp.

While Lily found her place again, James made himself comfortable by kicking off his shoes and stretching himself across the couch and laying his head in Lily's lap. She followed this routine as well by mindlessly stroking James's messy black hair while reading about the boy trying to kiss the girl next door to him.

James fell asleep soon after this started, tired from a long day's work. Things were becoming a pretty usual routine, though it wasn't always like this. There were many days that Lily felt like being alone, and though James didn't know how to handle it, he let her have that time by herself. There were a lot of reasons for this behavior, and James couldn't really tell if Lily's method of dealing with it was a good thing for her or not.

The wedding had been a hard thing on Lily. Lily didn't feel that Vernon accepted her for what she was, or that he ever would accept her. There was one night Lily had Apparated to James's house, tears streaming down her face because Petunia had taken to demeaning Lily – all because she was a witch. Lily had always known Petunia had been upset that she couldn't be a part of Hogwarts, or most of what Lily did for all those years, but never had Petunia called Lily names due to that or made her feel that she wasn't worth less because of it.

Lily knew what this was coming from. Turning to Vernon was Petunia's way of dealing with the death of their mother, but it was turning Petunia away from her own family at the same time. Josh had tried to talk to Petunia about it, but she seemed to think she was independent enough to do things without them. Josh didn't want to make her wedding something that she would look back on bitterly, so he compromised with Petunia to do things her way, so long as she didn't say rude things about Lily.

Now Petunia would be gone. She was married and the Dursleys had a home of their own. Lily was afraid things would never be the same between Petunia and her, which hurt more than anything. This was the third time this summer Lily had read The Catcher in the Rye and Lily had found herself relating and wishing to be the catcher. She felt like her entire family was somewhere within the field, and by family that meant everyone she cared about. Sirius was there, and Remus… James and Petunia. Peter, Josh, Samantha, and even Violet. They were all in the field, running around doing what they had to do, and someone had to be there to catch them, in case things went awry. Somehow, though, her arms weren't strong enough, and they were falling off the cliff… she was failing.

James had joined her, though. James had been here the entire time, to try and help her keep people within the field. James made her stronger. It was comforting to have him with her, and he didn't seem to realize what he did for her.

Lily put her right arm on the top of the couch, her thumb twisting the sapphire ring on her ring finger. James had given her that ring to complete the set her mother had given her. She wore the set almost everyday when she came home, and it had become a symbolism in her life of how James was completing things.

"What's going on here," Josh said in a booming voice that Lily only ever heard when he wanted to have fun with one of his daughters' boyfriends.

James was suddenly wide awake, though he had to rub his eyes as he sat bolt up and started putting his shoes on. "Nothing sir, I-I just came over to see what Lily was doing. I just got here," James defended and lied since he couldn't remember how long he'd been there.

This was another reason Josh liked James, he could mess with his head. Vernon was always so prim and affectionless when he was around them, which didn't make him very comfortable for Petunia. He had always imagined that his daughters would find men that showed their love in leaps and bounds, not bottle it all up for some better time. He had seen what a loveless marriage had done to his sister, and he wouldn't have wished that on anyone. "Hey Harry," he said addressing Lily in their usual game. She didn't know why, but he had taken to using the name 'Harry' a lot more often than 'Fred' or 'Barney', which had been his previous favorites.

"Yes?" Lily said sweetly; she liked it when her dad made James squirm in his seat just a little.

"Were we still going shooting?"

"Really, sir, I was just a bit tired and-"

"Lighten up, James," Josh said, and James did so for a second. "You're going to _have_ to be light on your feet with my aim," he added loosening his tie and walking toward the stairs. James knew that Josh wouldn't do anything to harm him, but he also worried about what Josh thought, at times, about how James treated Lily. It was important to James to have Josh's approval, which meant treating Lily like a princess, which was how James thought she deserved to be treated anyway.

"Oh yeah, are you coming to dinner?" Lily said closing her book and setting it on the table, and picking the flowers up to put them into a vase.

"Sure," James said. "You don't think he's-"

"He's not mad at you, James. Trust me, if he didn't like you, you would know it," Lily reassured him, standing on her tip-toes and kissed him on the forehead.

"All right, I'll take your word on that," James said pulling Lily into him. James was about to place his lips on Lily's when he heard Josh clear his throat loudly from the top of the staircase.

* * *

A/N: Once again, a first chapter with a lot of set-up. I'm betting a lot of people who are reading this have probably read One More Chance, but I wanted to make it understandable for anyone who hasn't. Sorry for that, but there were some new relationships and interactions due to time and circumstances over the year and almost a half following the events of the story mentioned. I think I know what I'm doing with this one, and I hope you'll at least think so… but oh well if you don't! Thank you for all of those who reviewed in the other story and please do so here!

Thank you:

Lily Princess: I think I'll be heading over there sometime tomorrow, if I have the chance. Thank you for the invite! I'm so flattered!

Hearts Goddess: Thank you for reviewing at all! I finally decided that I could do a proper sequel, and I hope you'll agree!

Josephine Sawyer: I'm so glad you liked it, and as this one won't have much to do with Cancer as the after effects of losing a mother and wife and other things that are going one maybe you'll like it all the more!

Leoking: I already responded to this etremely long review, as you requested me to do, so I won't hash over it again. I'll just thank you for being such a good friend and helping me where ever I need it =)

JamieBell: Same goes for you as what I said to LeoKing. I'm glad you like my cheesiness, I am a hopeless romantic and just need someone to come and sweep me off my feet... oh well... To answer your concern of James being a Git... well... James is a git sometimes and it's hard to apologize to someone who you consider an enemy. In fact, it's hard for some people to apologize to their friends even, so just give him a bit of a break and understand that James is James, and that's why I characterized him the way I did. I don't think I wanted him to have a complete turn around. You also must realize that to James, Snape only did it to fulfill the life debt.

gavvie: Thank you! I'm blushing!

KSO: Here... as you've requested: a sequel!

ebec: I never like it when people make Rowling's characters absolutely flawless (even that to me can be considered Mary-sueish.) I'm glad you like my ideas with the last one, and I tried not to make the illness my main focus, but more how the people handled it. Here the illness is gone, but it still consumes some part of their lives in a way, if that makes any sense. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this one too!

Book Lover990: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this one!

animalluvr75: Thank you for your support! I hope to see your sn on more reviews because I enjoy hearing from you!

misachi1: Thanks!

mione-Xavier: That story's over, but this one's just begining =) There are others I've written that you might like as well (hint hint nudge nudge)

libyanauthor: Thank you... James is wonderful but as I've said before: James is still James. He's sweet and romantic, but in his head he's thinking 'go me' and 'score one Potter' the entire time. I think he's grown to care about Lily and he has his moments, but he's still a bit egotistical. Thanks again! Hope you like this one!

Mell Minamoto: Of course Lily gets to live! We all know what really happens, which I'm sad to say, I might be ending this story with, but I'll try and make it a bittersweet ending (which I just love to do) =)


	2. The Order

Chapter 2- The Order

Lily's two week vacation had gone by quickly, and she found herself back in class with Professor Carrie Fullton nearly six weeks later. "You never know when a Death Eater might be around the corner, so you must make sure your area of treatment is clear first," Carrie warned. Lord Voldemort had been causing a lot of chaos lately, but no one knew how he could have gotten his operations underway so quickly after his first attacks. His followers seemed to be everywhere, and their work was, unfortunately, very apparent. Lily worried a bit for her family, since things were very much directed at Muggles and Muggle-born citizens of the Wizarding community.

Lily stood over her 'victim', a life like image of an injured person. The spell would effect the image the same way it would a real human. This time it was a little girl that had been hexed in front of Lily. The little girl was around ten in age, and tears were streaming down her face. _They could let us do it without the emotion first,_ Lily thought, wishing she could put her arms around the poor fake little girl, but all she could do to help right now was to fix it. Distracted by her pity for the child, Lily said the wrong spell, causing blood to spill out faster. Lily started to panic until Carrie made the image disappear. Lily was on the verge of tears.

"You need to concentrate and not let emotions get in the way of what you have to do," Alice said pointedly, but with patience. Lily had been in her class for almost a month and had never fixed a situation on the first try. It wasn't because Lily was incompetent, because Alice had seen her in the basic defense classes that all students at St. Mungo's were required to take. Lily just couldn't put aside her own concern and compassion for others to complete the tasks here. Lily nodded her head, and took a deep breath, ready to start again.

Lily had it by the end of class, but was still being hard on herself for giving into her emotions again. While the rest of the class left, Lily waited to talk to the Professor. "Yes Ms. Evans?" the lady in her late forties asked, not looking up from putting papers into her briefcase.

"I… I just wanted to apologize for-"

"There's no need for an apology, Ms. Evans, I just hope that you don't have to go through every situation once first," she said, then looked up. "Oh don't look so upset, I'm sure you'll get the hang of this. I wasn't very good when I started either."

"Really?"

"No, I actually was the top of my class, but that doesn't mean you won't pick up on it," Carrie said honestly.

"I just can't help wanting to make the person happy first," Lily said, trying to simplify what the internal struggle was.

"Well, Ms. Evans, sometimes Mediwitches and wizards will be put into teams, and they like to have someone like you around to comfort the people they're dealing with amid the chaos. I'm sure you'll be useful, I wouldn't worry about that at all, but just try to figure out how to work the other side of it for now all right?" Carrie finished with an encouraging smile. Lily nodded with a sigh, hoping Carrie was right. "Now, I have a meeting to go to, so if you'll excuse me," Carrie said.

"Of course, thank you," Lily said, holding out her hand and shaking Carrie's.

"Just remember it will get better," Carrie left Lily with on their way out the door.

"Thanks," Lily said, her mind wandering as she made her way down the hall. As she tuned the corner someone caught her attention.

"Lily Evans," a voice said, and Lily turned to see who it was.

"Alice! How are you?" Lily said, embracing her friend. Alice had been Lily's predecessor for both Prefect and Headgirl at Hogwarts, and Alice had given Lily advice on both positions.

"Good, I'm doing good," Alice answered, a smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had become an Auror," Lily said.

"I did, but I'm here to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Dumbledore requests your attendance at a meeting tonight," Alice said, slipping a small piece of paper into Lily's hands. Lily opened it up.

28 Green Terrace Way

Lily looked back up at Alice. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just a place you need to be at," Alice said casually. "The meeting starts at 8:00."

"I was supposed to meet James at 7:30 th-"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll be there too," Alice said.

"Okay, should I ask what this is?"

"Not here, not now. You'll find out if you come there. Oh, and don't let _anyone_ get a hold of that paper." With that Alice turned and left the hallway.

Lily put the paper into her pocket and went to her afternoon class.

* * *

8:00 that Evening

James had still met Lily at 7:30, and they decided to each a small dinner at Lily's home, then go to the meeting together. "What do you think it's about?" Lily asked.

"Maybe Dumbledore wants to take us all to Bermuda with him," James suggested.

"Right, Bermuda," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

They got to the large house hand in hand, not knowing what to expect, and knocked on the door. A man about seven or eight years older than James and Lily opened the door. "We got two more here," he shouted behind him, then turned back. "My name is Gideon Prewitt." Gideon took Lily's hand first, "and who could this Angel be that landed on our doorstep?"

Lily blushed a bit, "Lily Evans," she answered. Gideon raised her hand to his lips and kissed it very gently.

"And I'm, James Potter," James said, grabbing Gideon's hand from Lily's. "I'm her boy friend."

"Ahh… well nothings final then, right?" Gideon pointed out before opening the door a little more. "This way then," he said.

"This way then," James mimicked under his breath.

"Be nice," Lily said, nudging James in his side.

They entered a large dining room, with nearly all the seats filled. Gideon led the two to their chairs, and started to pull Lily's out for her until James took the job over. Gideon then went to the other side of the table and sat down right in front of Lily. James saw him wink at her.

James was about to jump across the table and beat the you-know-what out of Gideon when Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table, stood up and began to talk. "Good evening, it's good to see everyone here, both old and new," he said, looking at James and Lily. There was a knock at the door and Gideon got up to get it. Everyone sat in silence.

"Sorry we're late, we took a bit of a detour," Sirius Black said, holding a helmet in his hand.

"I don't know why we couldn't have just apparated," Remus said to him as they were being led to their seats. He was about to continue his reprimanding, but Sirius started to completely ignore him as he saw some other people.

"James!" he said, waving to his friend who sat at the other end of the table.

James, instead of waving, nodded his head toward the speaker, hinting at Sirius to shut his trap. "As I was saying welcome to every here. I will begin by explaining what you are doing here, as I'm sure some of you are wondering. This is a group of people selected to help fight the dark days that have been creeping into our midst, and to help others that cannot help themselves. Today you are to become a member of The Order of the Phoenix, if you so choose to be accepted a member.

"Voldemort has been growing steadily in power and control, and it has become our job to work as a force against him. If we work together and have faith in one another we can defeat him. This is a secret society, and I'm certain you will all understand what that means," Dumbledore looked at James at this point. "Tonight I'd like for you all to just meet. Those of you who know what you need to do in the mean time, well, I don't think I need to reiterate the importance of your individual missions. I believe Alice has cooked for everyone. With that, I'd also like to say that if you feel there is anyone that is not here that might be of some use to use, please let me know."

It took people a few minutes to start getting up and walking around to talk to others. Gideon didn't waste any time to talk with Lily. James stayed very close but was occupied by Frank Longbottom. "How are you doing?"

"Good," James said, keeping an eye on the tall blonde-haired Prewett.

"So, did you have any questions?" Frank asked. Frank and James were on good terms, since Frank had been the Auror James had to shadow for time to time to get field time in.

"I don't know, this sounds a lot like their doing the Ministry's job," James said.

"Sort of. This is something the Ministry _should_ be doing. They've been trying to pretend some of what's going on isn't really happening, but it really doesn't help to ignore it. You can't change what you won't acknowledge right?"

"Right," James said, hearing Lily laugh at something Gideon said.

"So, we're just trying to help. Besides, some of the people here aren't from the Ministry, so it gives us a better chance to spy and find out what's going on. Too many times the Ministry has tried to send one of their own, and it's failed because You-Know-Who's followers know who's with the Ministry. We know they must have their spies within their own ranks, but the Ministry doesn't. With the Order, at least there's someone that knows what's going on."

"Right," James said, understanding what was going on. "What about you? Or me? You work for the Ministry and so will I, hopefully."

"I'm sure you'll be working there soon enough, but we don't just have Ministry workers here. Alice and I, yes, and a few others, but we also have some people who know some people in lower places. It's easy to find people in high ones, but we've found the information from the lower ones to be of more use." Frank and James had made their way over to the food.

"That makes sense," James said nodding. He had almost forgotten that he left Lily alone with Gideon. "Er- could you excuse me?" James said.

"No problem," Frank said, piling food onto his plate.

James made his way back to where Lily and Gideon had been standing, but they were no longer there. James's breathing got heavier and his face started to go red until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" Lily asked.

James turned around, relieved that she hadn't run off with the stupid blonde… James couldn't finish the insult in his head, but he would later. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right, you just looked like you were about to blow a gasket," Lily said, then left to talk to the one she had been looking for.

James let her, but waited to see where she was going. He saw her approach Dumbledore, and went on to meet some other people there.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, how are you?"

"Worried, a bit," Lily said.

"Are you going to join?"

"I'm a target already, so I suppose that I might as well," Lily pointed out. Dumbledore nodded. "I just wanted to ask you something though."

"Anything," Dumbledore said.

"I just noticed that everyone here is an Auror or in some line to fulfill some of what's going on. Why me?" Lily asked.

"Every Phoenix needs its tears," Dumbledore said, the sparkle in his eye growing brighter.

"But I'm not even a Healer yet," Lily said. "And I haven't been doing too well lately. I don't know if I can be of any help if I can't-" Lily was stopped by Dumbledore holding up his hand.

"You'll do fine in whatever you do, I'm sure. You were always a good student, even if you didn't get it right the first time. Sometimes all it takes is whatever you can give it. I don't pick just anyone to join this Order, keep that in mind."

"Yes, but what if I end up-"

"I've said all I'm going to say on the subject of you being here. You'll do great things here, and you will soon find that out."

"Thank you, sir," Lily said, wishing she had as much confidence in herself as Dumbledore had in her. Dumbledore was about to turn away, "sir, I have a couple of ideas of others that might join," Lily said quickly.

"Who may that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew and Samantha Scott," Lily said.

"Good, I'll see what we can do to get them on board," Dumbledore said.

Lily watched Dumbledore leaving, hoping that he was right, when James came from behind her. "I was able to push back our reservations to nine, if you still wanted to go," he said, putting his arms around her waist."

"Sure," Lily answered smiling.

"Let me just go say bye to Padfoot," James whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek. Lily went back to where she had been sitting and grabbed her purse.

"So, beautiful maybe we should do something sometime," Gideon said putting his hand on top of Lily's.

"Sorry, but I'm sort of taken," Lily said removing her hand confidently.

Gideon leaned in and whispered. "Between you and me, I know that. Alice told me, but I like to make other guys jealous."

"I'm betting Alice told you not to do that as well," Lily said giving him a look of reprimand for his behavior.

"Maybe she did mention something of the sort," Gideon said, looking up thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to also mention that my real name is Fabian. My brother Gideon is over there," he said pointing a young man about the same age as himself with slightly darker hair and blue eyes instead of a grayish-green. "He's really shy, so I try to liven his life up a bit."

"By pretending to be him and making people not liking him?" Lily asked.

"You don't like me?" Fabian asked, with a rather large pout.

"Oh, come off it," Lily said. "Now you don't mind if I tell James of your dastardly deeds so he won't try to hurt your brother, right?"

"I suppose," Fabian said with a shrug. "Good to meet you," he added, then walked off to terrorize someone else.

James came by just as Fabian left. He didn't say a word, though, until they were out of the house. "What did he say to you?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. He just wanted me to dump you and run off with him to Paris," Lily said, trying to keep a straight face.

Lily could have been laughing out right and James would have taken it as bad news. "That… that….Son of a-"

"James, I'm kidding. He was just talking to me to make you jealous, and it looks like it worked," Lily said.

"Well, of course it worked! I don't want you to be swayed by some smooth talking guy!"

"Unless it's you?"

"Yes…I mean, no. I mean… I love you?" James said, uncertain if he could avoid Lily's temper on this or not. All Lily did was laugh.

"Don't think that I can be swayed so easily. I mean look how long it took you to get me to go on even one date," she pointed out.

"That's because I didn't turn on the Potter charm," he said, pretending to examine his finger nails.

"No, it's because I hadn't let down the Evans Shield," Lily said clearly.

"Let's go to dinner," James said, entangling Lily's fingers in his own.

"Fine," Lily said, "but don't think you won just because you changed the topic.

* * *

A/N: Okay, chapter 2's done… what do you all think??? Tell me…Please??? 


	3. Lily's First Encouter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't own some of the writing in this one (credited in a/n at end and within chapter).

Chapter 3- Lily's First Encounter

Lily had been busy with school, the Order, James, and her dad for the past month. Things had been getting crazy and, though she had tried several times, Lily felt guilty for not having talked to Petunia in all this time. Lily knew it wasn't entirely her fault, but something told her that she needed to make things right with Petunia, though she wasn't exactly sure what was wrong.

Lily was supposed to meet James in about an hour at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and to do something for a while. Her dad had said he would be working on a case for the Law Firm until late, so Lily put his stew into a Tupperware container for him to heat later. She then went into the living room and lay down on the couch, deciding she would rest her eyes for a quarter hour before getting ready for her date with James.

Nearly fifty minutes later Lily woke up and nearly jumped to get ready after seeing the time. She was never the type to be late for anything, in fact, she was always early.

Lily went up to her room, threw on her favorite pair of jeans, a sweater, and some blue robes that matched her sweater. She was putting on some light finishing powder when Darcy entered the room and dropped a beautiful piece of stationary in front of her. She opened it up and read:

**_Daydream_**_  
  
Whenever I day dream,  
and day dream I do,  
in my secret garden,  
I day dream of you.  
  
I day dream of you,  
in a faraway land;  
embracing me tight  
and holding my hand.  
  
Holding my hand,  
and touching my face.  
Just you and me,  
in this peaceful place.  
  
In this peaceful place  
a pristine river flows.  
Where the unicorns run,  
a breeze always blows.  
  
A breeze always blows  
and sings of a song;  
our love in a place  
where you're never gone.  
  
Where you're never gone  
is as it would seem,  
from dusk until dawn,  
whenever I day dream.  
  
And whenever I day dream,  
and day dream I do,  
in my secret garden,  
I day dream of you._

Lily smiled while putting on her sapphire jewelry, the one thing she always wore when she went out with James.

* * *

Dinner had been fairly uneventful, the two just talked about their days and James cheered Lily up after she had explained the numerous problems she was having at Healer's school. "You've always managed to mend my heart," James said suavely.

Lily smiled at him and rolled her eyes, grateful that James was there to ease the embarrassment of failing to succeed at something. The last thing that she had failed at was learning how to fly on a broom; something she had long since given up trying.

James told Lily about how Peter had tried to talk to him about something the night before, but wasn't making any sense. Peter had been becoming more and more incoherent when he talked to any of his friends. Lily attributed it to him being nervous about Voldermort making some kind of attack. Peter had never had a lot of nerve, even if he was in Gryffindor, but Lily thought he could help the Order in other ways.

"Remus was talking in his sleep again last night," James said. James, Sirius, and Remus all shared a flat just outside of Hogsmeade. "Said something about catching the rabbit," James mentioned while Lily was about to take a bite of her chicken. She started to laugh. "Pathetic isn't it?" James added.

"Luv, you have no room to talk," Lily said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"It means there was at least one time you talked in your sleep," Lily said.

"When?" James asked incredulously.

"Sixth year, Common rooms," Lily said. "I was getting back from a late night study session, and you were laying on the couch. You were the only one left down there so no one else heard."

"What did I say?"

"Something about wanting Mr. Tiddles back," Lily said, and James blushed. "Does that name ring a bell?" she asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"That was my teddy bear when I was a kid," James said under his breath. Lily started laughing. "It's not funny, my cousins used to steal it away from me," he said defensively, only causing more laughter.

When they were finished dinning James paid and took Lily outside into the chilly night air. They walked around, Lily following James's lead knowing not to ask where they were going since it always seemed to be a surprise with him. It wasn't until they entered a Quidditch pitch that Lily asked any questions. "What are we doing here?" she asked giving him 'the look'.

"I thought it might be fun to go places we went on our first date," James said, going to the wall of the pitch where his broom was leaning up against it.

"You do remember that I said I hated that date, right?"

"But I thought it would be more fun if I let you ride with me this time," James said, getting ready to mount.

"Oh, no, you're not getting me on that thing," Lily said holding up her hands.

"You chicken?" James asked challenging her.

"Yep," Lily admitted with pride.

"I'll tell you what, if you can catch the snitch then I'll read a book," James said, trying to come up with a good compromise.

Lily looked up while thinking about it. "Any book I choose?"

"Yes," James said.

"Even Catcher in the Rye?" she asked with a sly smile.

James got a pained expression on his face, "yes," he groaned, but knew it would be worth it.

"Okay, if I catch the snitch you read the book," she said, holding out her hand.

"Deal," James said, shaking Lily's hand.

James mounted and helped Lily find a comfortable position before taking off. Lily screamed as they were off, looking for the snitch somewhere around the pitch. "Are you sure it's here?" Lily asked, holding on for her life.

"Yes," James said, "just keep looking."

It took Lily five minutes before she saw the glint of something in the distance. "Over there, James," she shouted, hoping this ride would be over soon. James followed where Lily had pointed with her hand still firmly on the broom, though he had seen it long before she had.

James ascended, following the little thing. "Reach out for it," he told her.

"I can't," Lily said, afraid to let go.

"I know you can," James said, giving her the encouragement she need to let go for ten seconds to grab the speeding bit of metal.

"I did it!" Lily shouted as James slowed the broom to a stop in mid air. He laughed as she suddenly realized the snitch felt flater than she imagined. She opened her palm. Sitting in the center was a ring of white gold, three square cut diamonds on top.

As Lily stared at it in awe, James leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you."

Lily smiled. "Elizabeth Barrett Browning," she said, naming the author of the quote James had just stated. James landed softly on the ground. Both he and Lily got off the broom, and he turned Lily around.

James knelt and took Lily's left hand in his. "You are my sweetheart, my companion, my true love, and my best friend. Lily Evans, will you also be my wife," he asked.

Lily's smile had grown, and tears were streaming down her face. All she could do was nod. James took the ring from her and placed it on her left ring finger. After doing so he stood up and they kissed with more passion and care than true love had ever seen before.

* * *

"James! Lily!" Kyla said when the couple showed up at the Potter's house unexpectedly. She went to hug her son, then turned and hugged Lily tightly. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good, really good," Lily said unable to suppress her smile at all.

"Oh, come in," Kyla said, ushering the two that wouldn't let go of each other's hands. "Michael! Look who's here!" Kyla said. It had been extremely lonely since James had moved out nearly eight months prior. Even though James had been their only child he had brought a ruckus and chaos along with him, that and all of his friends. Ever since he had left Kyla could have gone crazy with the silence.

"I see, Kyla, I see," Michael said. He worked all day and didn't notice the unusual calm in the household as much as Kyla did. Michael rose from his big chair and hugged his son and Lily in a similar manner that Kyla had. "What are you two doing here?"

"We, er-," James started half nervously and half excitedly, "we just wanted to tell you we're engaged," James announced.

Kyla covered her mouth with a small gasp and Michael started to smile broadly. "Really?" Kyla managed to get out. "Did you hear that Michael?"

"I'm standing right here, of course I heard it Kyla," Michael said trying to act annoyed.

Lily let out a little laughter as James pulled her close and Kyla came to examine the ring. "Oh, James!" she exclaimed. "That must have cost a fortune," she said.

"Nothing's too good for my Lily," James said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations, son, you finally snagged her," Michael said as Kyla pulled Lily aside.

"Yeah, I guess I did," James said looking lovingly toward Lily, who was giggling with his mother.

"Good one too," Michael added.

"The best," James said, looking at his dad. "I know I'm not good enough for her though."

"You never will be," Michael said, "just like I'll never be good enough for your mum." Michael pointed at the two talking. Kyla's eyes were red and she was wiping away some of her tears. "Don't think of it as losing a son, Kyla, think of it as gaining a daughter."

"Can't it be both?" Kyla asked, and then started to laugh. Everyone laughed along, including James.

They spent the next half an hour celebrating with champagne and discussing some plans. Lily said she wanted to get married before the New Year and James was all to happy to comply. Kyla and Lily discussed the dress situation while James talked with his dad about financing the wedding.

"We can help pay," Kyla said, when Michael was getting a little too frugal for the big party Kyla had in mind. "Who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Kyla asked.

"I want Petunia to be the Matron of Honor," Lily said.

"Why?" James asked astonished.

"Because she's my sister," Lily said plainly. "And I was her Maid of Honor."

"But that means she'll be bringing that big brut-"

"That big brut would be coming with her anyway, I'm sure," Lily said, cutting him off. "I have Muggle family, James, and I'm sure they'll all be coming."

James could tell he was hitting a sore spot, and though he didn't like Vernon much, he decided to smooth things over quickly, "of course they will, Lily. You can invite whoever you want."

Lily saw the clock on the wall, which read 10 o'clock. "We have to get to my house," she said quickly. "We have to tell Dad before he goes to sleep."

"All right," James said, putting down his glass. "We'll see you guys some time this weekend?"

"Anytime," Kyla said, giving another round of hugs. "Just drop by if you want me to help."

"Drop by so she'll stop bothering me," Michael added, and Kyla elbowed him in the ribs for his comment.

Lily and James held one another's hands and apparated into Lily's kitchen. The downstairs was dark and Josh's food was only half eaten, his bowl was still on the kitchen counter. Lily turned on the light, took the bowl, emptied the remains into a trash can and started washing the dish. "Where's your dad?" James asked, noticing the light wasn't on in the study either.

"Probably turned in early," Lily said, shrugging. "We can wait until morning right?"

"Sure," James said, but at the same time a loud noise from upstairs made them stop.

It took a moment before there was another thud, louder than the one before. "Go get members of the Order," Lily said as the thought came to her suddenly.

"Lily if it's that I'm not leaving you a-"

"Go," Lily said and looked at him defiantly. They stared at one another for a minute, before James walked over, kissed her, and disapparated.

Lily felt for her wand and walked quietly up the staircase. "Where is she?" a voice demanded.

"I'm not telling you," Lily heard her father say.

"_Crucio_," the unfamiliar voice said angrily, and there was another thud against one of the walls in her parents' room and groans of pain.

Lily wasted no time. She quickly opened the door, wand held out. "Leave him alone!" she shouted both frightened and determined.

"Ah, Ms. Evans," said the hooded figure. He turned slowly and Lily saw his face and gasped. "_Expelliarmus__,_" he added lazily, collecting Lily's wand.

"Professor Riddle," Lily said unsure, and not realizing that she was completely unarmed.

"No, my name is one you'll fear to speak," Voldemort said. "What is Dumbledore planning?" he asked, keeping his wand pointed at Josh.

"I don't know what you mean," Lily said, trying to sound convincing.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said again, causing Josh to once more become a pile of violently twitching mass on the floor.

"STOP!" Lily shouted, trying to move toward her dad, but was stopped by Voldemort, who placed an invisible wall to just let Lily watch her father in pain.

"I can stop it so easily, if you just let me know where they are," Voldemort said with a smile of success spread across his face.

"NO!" Lily said, reaching for a blunt object to throw at him. She got her hand around a lamp, and had released it only to have shards come back into her face from his spell. Luckily she had been able to protect her eyes, but her face had numerous cuts.

Voldemort bound Lily quickly in ropes and then pulled her to him. "Tell me what I need to know, you silly girl," he said spitefully. Lily spit up into Voldemort's face. "You'll pay for that," he said, raising his wand. Just when he was about to mutter an incantation he heard numerous pops, and then voices, coming from downstairs.

"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked, from the kitchen.

Voldemort looked Lily in the eyes, "this isn't the last time you'll see me," he said, then disapparated, the ropes and wall disappearing as he left. Lily was on her hands and knees, but quickly got up and went over to where her dad looked extremely worn. His tie was extremely tight, so Lily removed that first. She heard footsteps ascending the stairs as she kneeled next to her dad, placing a pillow in her lap and Josh's head onto the pillow.

"Daddy?" Lily said to the lifeless person, tears coming to her eyes. _Don't take him away_, she begged in the back of her mind.

"Hey Fred," Josh said, trying to grin.

Lily grinned too. "My name's not Fred," Lily played along as she did when she was a little girl.

"Oh right, Barney," Josh said, feeling the pain still rushing through him.

A group of people came into the room, James leading. "What happened?" he asked.

Lily ignored James who stood there, as many of the group left to search the rest of the house. "My name's not Barney, dad," she said, hoping this kept him going, but he didn't respond this time. "Daddy, James asked me to marry him," Lily said, tears starting to flow.

"Did he?" Josh asked, happy to hear so. "Tell him you're my little princess, and I'll hunt him down if he breaks your heart," he added, slowly and gasping for breath.

"You have to be there to walk me down the aisle Daddy," Lily said, trying to wipe her tears away and keep more from forming.

"I will be, and your mum will be there too," Josh said. James still stood where he was. Dumbledore had lead the search in and outside the Evan's household. "Tell Petunia that I'm going to tell Mum 'hi' for her," he said, "and for you too."

"Daddy, don't," Lily said, no longer able to hold back small sobs. James stood stalk still, not knowing whether he should go get anyone. There was a lot of noise outside the room. Remus came running up the stairs, and stopped at the doorway. "What can I do?" Lily asked to no one in particular. "What can I do?" she repeated trying to think of some spell she had learned at Hogwarts, or at Healer's school.

"Don't leave me, Daddy, please don't," Lily said. "You're all I have left," she added.

With much effort Josh put his right hand on Lily's cheek. "Oh, my beautiful little girl, you have someone better now," Josh said, looking at James. "Goodbye Harry," he said to Lily with one last smile, then rested his hand next to his side, and soon after stopped breathing.

"No," Lily said, now frantically tried to wake him. "It'll be all right, Daddy, it'll be all right. Don't leave me!" she said. Once she realized it wouldn't work she bent over her father's body and started to sob freely.

Remus stood where he was, in shock, and it took a minute before James would advance. He kneeled down behind Lily and stroked her hair. "Lily, let's go dow-"

"Don't touch him!" Lily shouted at James. "Don't!" she repeated until James backed away from Lily, who was still holding onto her father, and the little hope that he might come back. She mumbled under her breath for several minutes until Dumbledore entered.

Lily noticed his entrance, though she didn't turn around when she spoke, "can't you do something for him?" she asked through her sobbing. "Please there has to be something," Lily said.

Dumbledore approached with his wand and started to examine Josh's body. "I'm sorry, Lily," was all he said, and Lily buried her face into her dead father's shoulder for several more minutes. Other members of the Order were going around doing other things, but Lily would have never noticed any of them.

"Lily?" James said, not knowing what he could say to help anything. He waited this time for her to get up from where she was and come to him. Lily threw her arms around him, still sobbing heavily.

"He killed him," Lily said.

"I know," James said, once again stroking Lily's hair. "I know."

* * *

A/N: I lifted you up…then I knocked you down! Sorry about that, but I knew it would happen that way. I was almost crying during that last part. Luckily for me, though, I wrote from James and Lily telling James's parent and the rest _before_ I wrote the proposal, so I kind of got to end on a happy note =) I'd like to thank Crescent Lovegood for giving me the idea for the proposal, and PrincessLily for her help in trying to figure out the same problem, though I didn't use her idea (maybe you can write your own version with that one). I also have to say that the poem was written by Cassie McNair (anyone else see the irony there???), which I found along with the Elizabeth Barring Brown quote on . Let's just say even though I'm a hopeless romantic, I couldn't think of ANYTHING myself. Lack of experience I suppose… Hope you like it, though it was terribly sad…

Thank you:

Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl: I'm not sure if it was the normal or not-so-normal cousin that wrote this review, or if it's from both of you, but thank you either way! Only 8? Is that just because you want to see more ;-)??? I'll keep writing more here, but just to let you know, I'm really not all that good I'm sure. Thank you, though, for such a kind compliment. Sorry about this fact, but I'm definitely finished with One More Chance, which happened to be much longer than I even expected.

Libyanauthor: Thank you! I hope this one isn't too sad, but I'm warning you now that this one will be extremely sad… like the WHOLE story. I want to reflect why Voldemort being gone would be such a joyous thing.

Jillie: I started to read yours, and I really like it. I haven't read the whole thing, which will change one of these days, but I'm working on it. I'm glad you think I write well, though I know I have a lot to work on, and all sorts of things I want to attempt doing someday soon. If you like this you might get a kick (if that's what you can call it) out of Resentment which the first two chapters are a companion to One More Chance (this one's prequel).

Cilverblood: I think he's mean, but not necessarily a jerk. There's this guy I knew who had the same name and HE was a jerk. Very overconfident and thought all the girls just loved him, though it wasn't true. Fabian Prewett (the one I'm portraying at least) is only acting this way as a joke. I'm sure that if James were single he'd probably do the same thing.


	4. Moving On

Chapter 4- Moving on

The few days leading to Josh Evan's funeral Lily stayed with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice took the time off from work to stay with Lily during the day, though Lily was like a zombie, going from room to room, most of the time holding Catcher in the Rye in her hands even though she wasn't reading it. _He fell off the cliff_, she often thought during that time.

James had called Petunia to tell her about the funeral, but he left out the details of how Josh had died. The Muggle record keepers had been told he had died of a heart attack, and they accepted the answer easily. James had taken it upon himself to make arrangements for the funeral himself, which was why he thought it best for Lily to stay with Alice and Frank; that way she didn't have to be constantly reminded.

Lily didn't need to be there for the constant reminder, though. It was everywhere in her mind. The memory consumed her, yet she didn't want to let it go. She should have been able to do something to save him, but at the time there was nothing. _My name is one you'll fear to speak,_ was a phrase that was repeated over and over in her head. No one ever told Lily how to feel, and that's something she was determined not to change. "Voldemort," Lily said out loud when she was alone in her room. For the first time since the night of her engagement, and her father's death, Lily grinned. Not because she was happy, but because she knew she could help defeat the monster that killed her father.

Not many people came to the funeral that afternoon. Petunia and Vernon had sat in the back row, even though the front ones were scarcely filled. James sat with Lily who looked empty of all emotion, her tears all being spent over the past few days. Sirius sat on Lily's other side, putting a comforting arm around Lily's shoulder. Remus was also there, sitting next to Sirius, looking solemn and keeping an eye out for any disturbance, as Dumbledore had requested.

Alice and Frank sat in another pew, having driven Lily to the funeral in a car Frank borrowed from a friend. Not all the members of the Order came, since this was a Muggle event. No other family had been able to attend since Josh's only sister lived in America with her family and his parents had died when Lily was very young. The pastor had been at that church when Josh and Violet had first got married.

Just before everything started Kyla and Michael Potter entered and sat in the pew across from the Dursleys.

* * *

After the funeral some ladies from the neighborhood had arranged a luncheon at the Evan's house. It was the first time Lily had been there since her father was killed, and she was nervous about entering, as if the house might just swallow her whole. James stood behind her, hoping things would be okay, and as they went in Lily noticed things looked exactly as they had been the night before.

"It's just such a terrible thing," one of the ladies, who Lily knew as Mrs. Tremble, was saying as they entered the dining area connected to the kitchen. "Oh, Lily dear," she said, stopping the comment she had been making and giving Lily a large hug. "How are you?" Mrs. Tremble asked, holding Lily's shoulders and looking at her sympathetically.

"As good as I can be, I suppose," Lily answered, attempting a faint grin.

"Come have some food, love," Mrs. Finklestein, Violet's old co-chair for the local women's society.

"Thank you," Lily said, taking a seat that James had pulled out for her. Having to take the Muggle way it took Remus and Sirius longer to get there, especially since Remus refused to ride Sirius's motorbike.

One of Lily's old grammar school friends showed up about a half an hour into it. Lily made her rounds, thanking people and agreeing that it was a beautiful service, though in her mind she wanted badly to remind them there shouldn't have been a service at all. Petunia never came. Lily was hurt by this, though James wasn't surprised. He had seen Vernon and Petunia leave just after the service, so if they were going to show up here, they would have been the first to arrive.

Three hours later everyone was leaving, and everything had been cleaned up. The last people standing in the living room were James, Remus, Sirius, and a distant Lily. "Did you want to come to our flat?" Sirius invited.

Lily shook her head 'no' and played with her sapphire necklace, mindlessly.

"Come on, Lily, why don't you come stay with us?" James asked. He was steadily getting worried about what she might do if left alone. At least when she was at the Longbottom's Alice was there.

"I said no," Lily stated firmly, looking James in the eyes for just a moment before examining the picture hanging to her left. It was a large portrait of her family only a few years ago. Violet was sitting in a chair, very prim. Petunia stood just off to Violet's left shoulder, Josh just behind the right one. Lily was sitting with her legs to the side, leaning against her mother's knee. They were all smiling in the picture. It was a happier time then, when Violet still fussed over bake sales and community events, and when Petunia would talk about the date she had had the night before.

The boys sat and watched Lily, whose expression wasn't changing. It was several minutes before she rose and walked up the stairs, not acknowledging the others in the room at all.

"I'll probably be staying here for the night," James told the others, and followed in Lily's steps.

Remus and Sirius didn't say a word, but both stood and left the house, going back to their own flat in case they were needed for anything.

"Lily?" James said from the doorway of Lily's room.

She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair slowly, stroke by stroke. "They're gone," she said.

"Lily I know this is hard, but he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," James said. Lily didn't change what she was doing or have any response at all. James went to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Lily," he said, hoping these words wouldn't bounce off. Lily still did nothing.

She wanted to be a child again, have her dad tease her with silly names, and have her mum scold her for stealing a couple cookies before dinner. She wanted to know she was safe and taken care of.

Lily gingerly touched the deepest cut she had received only a few nights before on her left cheek. Most had been healed instantly, but that one still remained. Lily pushed back the chair and walked into the hallway until she arrived in her parent's bedroom. She looked on the nightstand and there was the lamp she had thrown, intact as if nothing had occurred, as if her father hadn't been murdered, as if she had him still.

James stayed in Lily's bedroom, and was there when she returned. Lily didn't acknowledge James, but went to her four poster bed and laid down on her side. James carefully did the same, and put his arm around Lily. Lily placed her hand on top of his, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Four days later

Lily had been feeling better, and decided to go through things at the house. Things needed to be settled for her to have any closure on the situation. James had been staying with her in her parent's house, and had helped her get through the past week.

She was starting to go through her mother's clothes, something Josh hadn't even been able to do, piece by piece. Lily planned on letting Petunia have it if she wanted, and if Petunia declined, Lily wanted to donate it to one of the places her mother always was giving things to.

Lily was going through the dresses when Petunia showed up. "What do you think you're doing?" Petunia demanded. James had been in the bathroom, getting ready when Petunia came in.

Lily was so shocked by Petunia's tone that she wasn't sure how to respond. "I was just-"

"What are you even doing here?"

"She's been living here," James said after opening the door to the bathroom and looking out at Petunia.

"And you brought _him_ in here too?" Petunia asked incredulously.

"He's my fiancé, Petty," Lily said, using an old nickname.

"Don't call me that," Petunia said.

"Why are you being so hostile to me?" Lily asked, upset and hurt rising in her voice.

"They said Dad died of a heart attack," Petunia said angrily. "That's bollocks and you know it just as well as I do. It had something to do with your kind."

Lily took a deep breath, her eyes shifting while she was still looking at the floor guiltily. "He didn't die of a heart attack, but we had to tell the Muggle police that. Dad was killed by Voldemort," Lily said.

James was shocked to hear the name from Lily's mouth and Petunia just became angrier, "Vernon was right about you," Petunia said. "You and you're kind, you're all a bunch of weirdoes, and look where it got you."

"Don't talk to Lily that way!" James shouted at Petunia. "This wasn't her fault!"

"Of course it's her fault," Petunia said, staring down James. "If she hadn't gotten herself involved with the likes of you I'd still have my father."

James's temper was starting to flair as he noticed Lily's tears starting to pour down her cheek. Petunia froze as James pulled out his wand on her. "That's not true! She could have been killed trying to save him!"

"James put the wand down," Lily said, trying to stay calm. James hesitated a moment, but did as Lily asked. "Petunia, is there anything here you wanted to keep?"

"I was going to get my things, but you can have it all," Petunia said to Lily, though she was looking at James. "I don't want anything tainted by freaks," she added, then turned away quickly and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"There's no one left in the field," Lily said, sitting on the edge of her parents' bed and placing her head in her hands.

"I'm there, aren't I?" James asked rubbing her back. Lily looked up at him, curious to know whether he actually knew what she meant. James pulled The Catcher in the Rye out of his back pocket and showed Lily. "It only took me four days," he said. "Not bad reading either."

Lily allowed herself a grin. "I didn't catch a snitch, though," she said, grabbing the book, and flipping the pages.

"You did something better," James said, with a confident smile. "You caught a Chaser."

Lily hit James in the chest with the book. "Sure I did," she said, and walked back into the closet to sort things, now wondering how much of this would go to someone who didn't know how special it all was.

"Let me help," James said, pulling things out of the closet and putting them on the bed.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"Any time," James said sincerely, then leaned over and kissed Lily.

* * *

A/N: More sadness, I know, but hopefully in the next one, things will get a bit better. Please Please PLEASE review if you're reading this, and tell me what you think.

Thank you:

Cilverblood: I thought it would be an interesting way to bring in the name 'Harry' because I don't like to do what everyone else does. I also thought it would be funny because Harry would then be named after his mother and father (Harry James Potter) in a way. Yes I feel bad for Lily because that's a lot for someone her age to deal with, then, as you'll notice in this chapter, she has to deal with Petunia blaming her. It's so sad, but that's how it is…

Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl: What does Slytherin Girl have a problem with reading a story about a Muggle born??? Just kidding! I'll go as long as it makes sense to go, if you know what I mean. I'm not going to drag on with chapters that are nonsense to what I'm trying to write just so it would be longer, because then your rating would lower for the simple fact that it wouldn't be as well written.

A special hello to those of you who regularly review for me but can't right now, or haven't read it because you're on vaca or something of the sort =) Hope you're all having a safe and happy summer!


	5. Back to the Potter's

Chapter 5- Back to The Potter's

Lily had spent weeks throwing herself into work. There wasn't a waking moment when she wasn't busy planning the wedding, or getting things sorted in her house, or studying for mediwitch exams coming up. She was getting caught up in the later at least. She only had one family member to worry about now, and she wasn't going to let what happened to her father happen to Petunia. It was this new determination that was getting Lily caught up in her classes, even ahead in some manner. "James, I'm going to order dinner tonight," Lily shouted, hearing a pop from the living room.

"I'll be sure to let him know," Remus said walking in and making Lily jump slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked with concern.

"I'm making the seating arrangement," Lily answered. She was distant; distracted by the paper in front of her. Walls had been placed around her heart since Josh's death, ones that she didn't want pulled down.

"No, here," Remus said, sitting next to Lily. "Why haven't you accepted Kyla's invitations to live with them, or us even? We can make some sort of an extra room."

"I need to stay here," Lily said, her eyes remaining on the paper in front of her.

"No you don't."

Lily looked up at Remus. This was the first time someone hadn't treated the situation with extreme delicacy. "I do, Remus. This is my parents' house. You just expect me to leave it?"

"Sell it, yes." Lily stared at him in disbelief. "You can't live in the past. It's eating you up. James is worried and so are the rest of us. You have to stop doing this to yourself."

"Like you would understand," Lily snapped, finally finding the words. "I watched both my parents die in this house." Her voice was starting to rise in volume and pitch as Lily stood and began to pace back and forth in the room. "I've lived here all my life. I-I used to help Mum in the backyard with her garden. Petunia and I used to pull my mattress into her room to have a sleep over. Dad used to make us pancakes on our birthday and turn our milk green on St. Patrick's Day, in that kitchen Remus! And now you're saying I have to forget about it? I have to forget it all and leave? Why?"

"Lily, everyone at the Order agrees it isn't safe for you here. The Deatheaters already know where you are."

"James has been staying here with me, and I can take care of myself."

"You're not letting us help you."

"I don't want it!" Lily screamed. "I don't want help! I don't want to leave!" Lily sat against the wall and started to cry. "I can't leave," she added in a whisper.

Remus sat down next to Lily—on the floor this time—and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't do this," Remus said, his brows furrowed in concern. "James doesn't know what to do. You've always been so strong and I think he's scared."

Lily scoffed lightly. "James has never been scared."

"He is now," Remus said. "I think James is scared to lose you."

Lily thought about this for a moment. She looked around at the room. There was a painting off to her left in the foyer; a Berthe Marisot print of a woman with black hair overlooking a bassinet with a sheer curtain surrounding it. Violet had once said she would always watch over her little girls like that. Violet had even made a point of saying so when Lily was homesick. _I'm watching over you in your sleep_, she had said in a letter. "I'll need some help finishing up some packing," she said quietly.

"Okay," said Remus with a small and encouraging smile.

"I'll go stay with Kyla. She seems hungry for company."

"You have no idea. Kyla gave Sirius all this food the last time he went there just so she could talk to him while he was getting it together."

Remus helped Lily up and she led him to her room, where she started to pack things gently into her suitcase. "I'll still have to come back and set things in order," she told him.

"We'll all help with that, though," Remus told her.

Once Lily had all her things ready, she zipped up her suitcase and allowed Remus to carry it for her. He said they could apparate, but Lily wanted to take Josh's car. "Have to keep some Muggle things," Lily said with a forced grin.

"Okay," Remus said, taking a deep gulp to prepare himself for the automobile. The only other thing like this that he'd experienced was Sirius's motorbike, which didn't always seem the most appropriate method of travel. After ten minutes of Lily's driving, however, Remus was able to relax. "So January 12th is coming up rather quickly. Are you worried at all?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Not about the wedding," Lily said. "I'm hoping Petunia will come. I've already had to ask Samantha to be my Maid of Honor instead."

"Really?" Remus asked. "Well, that will work better for Sirius at least."

"Yes, I guess," Lily said. She was silent for a few moments as Remus discovered the radio and she thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I probably won't have any family there," Lily started off with. "Petunia and Vernon probably aren't coming and… and there's no one to give me away. Could you?"

Remus looked at Lily. "Really? You want me to give you away?"

Lily nodded silently. She blushed slightly before continuing quickly. "I know we're not related, but it would mean a lot to me to have someone there to—"

"Of course I will," Remus interrupted. He looked out the window where other cars were zooming by going the opposite direction. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "Sort of."

Three hours later they arrived at the Potter home. Kyla was so glad that Lily was going to come stay with them that she declared to have a dinner party that night and told Remus to go back to the flat and tell them all to come. Remus—not about to argue with a home-cooked meal—left right away to get the other guys. "How have you been doing?" Kyla asked as she got out some meat to grill.

"Okay," Lily said honestly.

"It's been hard on all of us." Kyla changed her course of action as the teapot whistled a pronounced completion. "Why don't you have a seat and we can have some tea before dinner?"

Lily did so, allowing Kyla to serve her. Lily thought about how lucky she was to have James, not just because of him, but because Lily had grown so close to Kyla and Michael. Lily smiled slightly, thinking of what James's reaction would be if she told him she was marrying him for his family. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyla. "Is there anything we can do to help? Would you like me to help you sort things?"

Lily gulped and nodded, though her attention stayed on the table cloth. "I'd appreciate that."

"It's too bad you haven't seen James when he's been over here lately. Quite humorous," Kyla said. She stirred two teaspoons of sugar into her tea, looking down at it and smiling.

"How so?" Lily asked, intrigued at what Kyla might mean.

"Nothing big. It's just," Kyla paused as she laughed lightly then looked up at Lily, "every time he starts talking about you—worried as he is and such—and somehow would find some new determination to get you out of your parents' house. 'I'm not leaving Lily there another night. She's coming to stay here and I'll drag her if I need to.'" Lily laughed as Kyla made an over exaggerated mockery of James. "Then he would leave to go and get you. James obviously never came back here with you. I would ask him why and he would mumble something about not wanting to push you into anything before packing a bag to join you there."

"Remus obviously had more gall than he did," Lily pointed out.

"Remus always has when it comes to the welfare of his friends," Kyla said. "He's never been one to beat around the bush. James sometimes lacks the confidence to put what's best for you over the fact that you may get upset."

Lily lips curved up and looked pensively into her tea. "I guess I shouldn't be so stubborn either."

"Oh, posh," Kyla said waving that idea away. "It's the woman's job to be stubborn. If we weren't stubborn nothing would get done right."

Lily laughed at this. "My mum wasn't too stubborn, actually. I wish I were a bit more like her."

"I'll bet you're more like her than you know."

Lily looked down again and swallowed. Just as she opened her mouth to comment, the two women heard three pops and a loud voice ask, "where's the grub?"

"Not ready yet," Kyla informed Sirius as she stood and rolled her eyes. "You can come set the table though."

"Anytime Mrs. P," Sirius said and went into the kitchen to grab plates.

James pulled up a chair next to Lily, looking at her cautiously. "Are you okay?" Lily nodded with a slightly forced smile. James returned the gesture and took hold of Lily's hand. "Good," he added simply and watched as Kyla taught Sirius how to set silverware properly. Remus finished three settings of his own while Sirius was still trying to figure out his first.

"Just takes some common sense," Remus said.

"Yeah? Well," Sirius tried to think of a good come back. "Maybe I don't have that."

"I'd say," Lily said, rolling her eyes comically.

"Like you would understand, Evans," Sirius said, sitting down and pouting pathetically. "It's not like you ever got less than an 'O' in anything."

"That was because I studied."

"Studying is for wankers." Lily hit him lightly on the arm before standing up to help Kyla in the kitchen.

When Michael came home, he started to joust playfully with the boys against Kyla and Lily. It wasn't until Kyla threatened to send the dinner to Mungo's as a donation that the boys stopped and became very quiet.

"So you're staying with us for a while then?" Michael asked Lily.

"If it's still okay with you. I won't be a bother, I promise."

"You could never be a bother," Kyla stated incredulously while levitating out the green bowl filled with mashed potatoes.

"Stay as long as you'd like," Michael added.

"Oh that reminds me," James said, getting some asparagus. "I needed to ask you if—"

"No," Michael said.

"But I just wanted—"

"No."

"Dad, you're not even letting me—"

"No."

"You treat Lily better than you treat me!"

"Yep," Michael said. "Now pass the bread please, and let's eat."

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so just be grateful that I've posted after so long! 

Leoking: Of course your opinion is worth something! Don't stop reviewing (even though I know you're very busy, so I won't hold it against you if you don't get around to it). I'll give you credit on the 'look at each other for a minute' bit, because I think you're right. I need to go back and change that to move a bit faster, but healing isn't Lily's only talent. In the books, Lily has a wand good for charms and James's for transfiguration. It's not that Lily lacks in either healing or defense but more that she lacks a bit of confidence when it comes to facing someone like Voldemort when her family is in danger. Besides that, Lily had to be the one that stayed because it was her father, though I will fix a few things eventually that make it read more as I imagined it. I tend to use the word 'minute' too loosely.

Katkit: You've probably written that a hundred times, but keep it up ;) I love knowing it.

Lothriel: Don't worry, James's parents will probably be gone by the end of this story too. The reason being that Harry has to go to The Dursley's for a reason. At the very least, Lily can't have any close relatives left, and I'm pretty sure Harry's other grandparents wouldn't just sit there and let him live with Muggles, so unfortunately they're probably going to die. I'm glad you like this story and I'd love to see reviews from you on others!

Mell Minamoto: Oh I'm so glad you like it! I don't know how you read at 1am period, but I'm glad you do.

Josephine Sawyer: Changed the Chaser thing and I'm working on the Vol-de-mort bit, though I've noticed that I tend to do that naturally, but I've been trying to catch myself at the very least. Of course, you'll have to deal with The Catcher in the Rye (did you wince?) because it makes the parallel I wanted and at least I'm not forcing you to read it right?

Gia: SHHHHHH! Don't give away my dastardly plot to kill off more main characters! Yes, I was planning that, though I've become rather endeared to Kyla and Michael, which might make it hard to do so.

Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl: Oh, that's a relief… yeah, having a job can effect your life in that way, can't it?

Moony-Padfoot-Prongs3eva: Thanks a bunch!

SnapeLuver666: I really like writing the 'Josh messes with James" as well…

Cilverblood: You read my mind on the Remus thing, by the way! I had to let him be a part of the wedding party, though I'm sure he'd have been one of the groomsmen otherwise.

Anglgrlie: I'm sure it wasn't completely unflawed, but thank you anyway! I do try…


End file.
